The Fred and George After Story
by fawkestota
Summary: This is the crazy after story of Fred and George and their joke shop with a crazy new twist.
1. A Pig Shaped Bulding

If you lived on Diagon Alley, and you go to the last store on the street, you will find a small building oddly shaped like a pig. This is Weasley's Wizard Weezies! Diagon Alley's newest prank store. However this is no ordinary store. To get into the store you have to accomplish these three difficult tricks.  
  
Dance on a Banana  
  
Sing (on key) with a Banshee  
  
Do the Fred and George Tango (the store is not responsible for any bodily harm that may occur during said dance)  
  
Once you pass these three trials you will see a sign that reads "WELCOME TO WEASLY'S WIZARD WEEZIES! THE WEALSY"S SAY 'HAVE A BAD TIME!' "  
  
Before actually entering the store, you will go through many different rooms with a display what the pranks you may purchase in the shop will do. The last thing that you will see before entering the real shop is a sign that says, "THE WEASLY'S STORE IS NOT RESPOSIBLE FOR ANY CONSEQUENCES OF THE USE OF THESE PRANKS. ALL INJURIES OR SCOLDINGS ARE THE RESPONSIBILITY OF THE BUYER." (In other words, it's your fault not ours, so watch out!) 


	2. Stink Bomb Surprise

It was a peaceful afternoon for the residents of Diagon Alley, until they heard a huge explosion coming from Wealsy's Wizard Weezies. A strong odor drifted down the street.  
  
"FRED!" shouted George "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SELL THE PRANKS TO THE CUSTOMERS, NOT PLAY THEM ON PEOPLE!" as a Stink bomb went off in front of a fat old woman wearing a fur coat, who was in the corner staring hungrily at the moldy strawberry in the corner.  
  
"She never even buys anything! She's in here everyday, and you know we've been hoping to sell her something for months!" protested George.  
  
"Thi-this" stuttered the woman, "is the most AMAZING scent I've ever smelled. What do you call it?"  
  
Fred and George stared wide eyed at the lady. Fred quickly answered,  
  
"Ahh... its Fred and George's Super Surprising Smell! Would you care to purchase a bottle or two?"  
  
"Why yes, I think I might," replied the woman, "Where do you keep them?"  
  
"Um... In the back." George said, still goggling at the woman.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Thank you, thank you very much," said Fred as he bowed the woman, clutching 5 bags of Stink bombs, out of the store. The last they saw of her was the woman frustratingly trying to set a Stink bomb off in her hair for perfume.  
  
Fred turned to George, "What were you saying about never selling anything to that lady?"  
  
George whipped out his wand and tried to hoax Fred, forgetting that he was holding a fake wand for their show later that night.  
  
Fred and George spent the next hour picking up the frogs that had exploded from the fake wand. The biggest, fattest, and smelliest girl frog had made a nice little nest for herself in George's hair, and seemed very content to bat her eyelashes at Fred, and pucker her lips. 


	3. Plumbing

Prince (Fred) Charming

"Five minutes to show time Fred, are you worried?" asked George peeking out from behind the makeshift curtain at the scores of families that had lined up outside the door to see the show.

" Of course not! Me? Worried? Never! "

George looked at Fred's shaking hands and replied, "Right. And those hands are shaking from excitement? Sure."

Fred hid his shaky hands inside his new robes. "Of course I'm excited to... show off my new robe. The girls will be all over me. Now if my therapist would excuse me, I'm going to check on those Blast Ended Screwts."

And with that, Fred turned and quickly walked away from George and ducked into the boy's bathroom.

Fred rushed into one of the empty stalls, clutching his beating heart. He was panicking. How could he face the crowds again? Last time, he had ruined his easiest trick because he had been distracted gazing into a pretty girls eyes.

Her name was Jailey... but more about her later.

Instead of turning a hat taken from an audience member into a toad, his aim was a little off and he turned his brother, who hadn't been taken from anybody, into a troll.

Chaos erupted. The audience went fleeing from the troll, crashing into chairs and tables. Outside, screams could be heard from miles away.

Fred, realizing what he had done, quickly reversed the spell. George was lying unconscious on the floor, and when he finally came too, he lifted his head and groaned

"Freeeeeeeeeeeeeeed? So who was the dame?"

To this day, George had still not forgiven him for the incident, but he decided to give Fred a second chance.

George ran into the bathroom and stopped. Seeing Fred, he politely inquired as to how the Skrewts were doing.

"Fine, fine," confessed Fred, "I'm nervous about...the plumbing. Look at this toilet! It's positively revolting! A hazard to any wizard that dares to use it!" he ended dramatically.

George rolled his eyes, "Fine. You and the plumbers can have a lovely chat. AFTER the show. I don't mean to alarm you, but there are two wizards standing in the back with black cloaks. I couldn't see there faces, but I could tell they were up to no good. Be ready for trouble. "

Fred gulps. "Swell. I'm ready for anything"

George left the bathroom shaking his head muttering under his breath, "I hope."


	4. Here's the Catch

**Chapter 4**

Fred and George finished the trick with a bang as Jailey's broom turned into a mouse. The crowd let out a roar of delight and the room shook with their applause. Fred grinned and winked at Jailey as he dropped the mouse into her lap. She blushed and let out a giggle as the mouse turned back into a broom.

Fred blushed as Jailey looked up and smiled at him. He mustered up his courage to go and talk to her when George yanked him away.

"Those two shifty blokes are coming towards us. Get your wand ready."

Fred uneasily pulled his wand out of his cloak and they both turned, wands at the ready, and faced the strangers.

"Enjoy the show?" George said stiffly.

The wizards pulled back their hoods. The twins gasped in fright at the two people they least wanted to see.

Their parents.

"So… Boys... How's business been this month, I hear the tax on Stinksap has gone up." Mr. Weasly awkwardly blurted out, trying to cut the tension.

"Yes boys I hear that your stock has been selling as quickly as your moldy strawberries." Their mother said, a smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah its been good." Fred said tersely. "How have the boys and Ginny been?"

"Ask them yourself! They're waiting outside. They wanted a minute to talk. " explained their father.

"Talk about what?" inquired Fred.

"Er….they'll tell you themselves. But you might want to be sitting down for this one."

Fred and George sat down pondering what the news could be. Soon their parents returned with Charlie, Bill, Ron, and Ginny.

"You're gonna hate this!" Ginny said while laughing uncontrollably.

Fred and George knew that anything that made Ginny so happy and put such a sad look on their brother's faces couldn't be good for them.

"Uncle Mike died," Ron began. "He was rich as heck. A bit unfair that he never gave any money to us now that I think about it. But anyway, he's left all of us men some money in his will."

"_Boys!" G_inny scoffed.

"That's great!" Exclaimed George "Why the sad looks?"

"Here's the catch," Bill said while shifting nervously "We all have to be married before six weeks are done to get it."

And now our chapter will end… with two screams!


End file.
